


Music Video

by fambamweekly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Healing, OT13 - Freeform, and 96 line bc obvious, cuties having fun, enjoying their time, music video, slight! soonhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: “What should we do? We have finally have time off for ourselves!”“Let’s take a vacation and go to a carnival!”“Um, Jisoo hyung, what’s a carnival?”“Oh heck nah. Hansol grab Seungcheol, we are having a group meeting right now”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically behind the scenes of what I thought/imagined happened when they were shooting the music video for healing~ Some of them came from the video itself, others are based on my own interpretation.

~~~~“Ah, finally some time  off!” Seungkwan exclaimed, arms spread out widely as he embraced the feel of the cool summer air. Chan and Hansol laughed heartily beside him as the three of them started to chase each other in excitement.

“Do we have everything? Did you all bring your phones, your bags, money?” Ever the mother hen. Jeonghan was at the center of the hyung circle and was making sure everyone had everything they needed before they headed off.

“Hyung, you don’t need to worry so much! We’ll be fine! Plus, it’s not like we’re going to be completely alone...,” Mingyu ended his statement with a distasteful glance towards their batch of security guards, standing by the cars and waiting for them to pile in.

Shrugging, Seungcheol sighed, “You know we can’t do anything about that.”

“I know hyung, I just wished…” Mingyu pouted, sentence hanging off though everyone knew what he was thinking.

“Stop being so pessimistic Gyu, we’re still going to have fun today okay?” Minghao interrupted before the air could get more somber. He pulled Mingyu into a headlock as he dragged him towards one of the cars.

“Wait! Let’s settle car arrangements so we know who’s going with who,” Jisoo said, as organized as ever.

“I call Jihoon!” Soonyoung cried, pulling on Jihoons’ arms so he was beside him.

“Ooh me too! And Wonwoo!” Jun raised his hand as he tugged on Wonwoo’s sleeve. Soonyoung’s eyes lit up as he yelled out, “96 line car, let’s get lit~!”

Rolling his eyes, Wonwoo playfully shoved him, saying, “What if I don’t want to go with you losers?”

Jihoon chimed in, “Yeah, who said I wanted to ride with you guys,” while raising an eyebrow at his friends.

Jun gasped, pretending to be offended, while Soonyoung exclaimed,

“Too bad!”, sticking out his tongue at his members.

“Well, if I have no choice, you don’t either,” Wonwoo nudged Jihoon as they looked at Soonyoung and Jun already fighting over which music they wanted to listen to in the car.

“So 96 line has a car, that’s settled,” Seungcheol stated. To the rest of the members, he asked, “Do you want to split the rest of us by age too?”

“We’ll have to take one of the kids though, Cheol,” Jisoo mentioned, as the cars could only fit a maximum of five in the back.

“How about Chan?” Jeonghan suggested.

“No! Hyung, take me with you! I don’t want to be stuck with them for the car ride!” Minghao dramatically grabbed onto Jeonghan’s sleeve.

“Yah! You’re just going to leave me like that?!” Mingyu looked in indignation as he crossed his hands across his chest.

“No, I meant the both of us! Seokim can handle the kids!”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that,” Seokmin nodded.

“Car arrangements done? We’re ready then. Alright, kids, let’s go!” Jeonghan shouted at the maknae line, who had gotten bored of chasing and was now playing a game of bunny hops. Startled by excitement, Seungkwan, who was about to hop over Hansol, instead flopped on top of his back, causing Hansol to fall over.

“Yah, Kwannie! Get off of me!” Hansol whined from his position.

Seungkwan showed no mercy as he cackled evilly, placing more weight on top as he beckoned Chan to come over and join.

Minghao, starting to get impatient as he was already seated in his car, moved to yell out the window, “Hurry and get in….HURRY UP.”

After hearing the frightful yell, maknae line got up and rushed into their car. After everyone was settled into 3 cars, they set off towards their destination, the carnival that had just opened for the summer.

Each of the cars had 2 security men in the front seats. In the hyung line car with Mingyu and Minghao, Jisoo sat in the middle of the very back seat with Seungcheol and Mingyu beside him while Jeonghan and Minghao occupied the middle seats.

“What should we do first?” Jeonghan asked as he got settled into his seat. This was the first time they were going together as a group to the carnival so they were all very excited.

“Well, we have to get our tickets first. They have the wristband option so we can go on unlimited rides after we pay at the entrance.” Jisoo informed them, as he had plenty of experience of going to a carnival.

Mingyu gasped. “We can go on every ride? For free?”

“That’s what he just said, dummy,” Minghao retorted.

Mingyu pouted as he made a face towards Minghao who returned it as Seungcheol chimed from the back,

“Let’s just try to have a much fun as we can while it lasts.”

There were nods and murmurs of agreement from the rest.

 

Meanwhile, in the maknae car with Seokmin…

“CAUSE BABY YOU’RE A FIIIRREEEWORRRK,” Seungkwan sang along with Seokmin in their loudest singing voice as Hansol laughed at their pronunciation. Chan sat in the back next to Seokmin as he sighed, contemplating on his life choices.

“I can’t wait to go on the bumper cars!” Hansol exclaimed to Chan. “We have to go there with all the hyungs, it’s going to be so much fun!”

“What’s bumper cars?” Seokmin asked, as he and Seungkwan took a break from singing.

“It’s where you get into these cars, and you bump other people with it!” Hansol tried to describe it, but judging by Seungkwan’s face, it wasn’t that good of description.

“Well that explains a lot,” Seungkwan sarcastically said.

“You’ll have to see when we get there then,” Hansol said as he continued to bounce excitedly in his seat.

 

While in the 96 line car…

“WONWOO PUT DOWN THAT BOOK, WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING FUN.”

Wonwoo looked up disinterestedly from his book, and gave Soonyoung a stare from the back. “I am having fun,” he stated, before looking back down.

“Jihoooon, take that book away from him!”

“Hey, what ride should we go on first?”

“Jun, now is not the time!”

“Hey, Soon, will you win me something at the fair later?”

“ANYTHING FOR YOU JIHOON.”

That got Wonwoo to look up.

“Nah, he won’t be able to win you anything Jihoon.”

Soonyoung gasped.

“THAT IS A LIE I AM GOING TO WIN YOU SOMETHING, I AM GOING TO WIN YOU ALL SOMETHING MARK MY WORDS.”

“So what ride are we going on first? I wanna ride the bumper cars!”

“Jun! You’re ruining my moment here!”

“Oh sorry...so bumper cars?”

Soonyoung groaned as Wonwoo and Jihoon snickered in the back.


	2. Carnival Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know how carnivals work at other places, but here, you can buy a wristband and be able to go on all the rides for free^^ enjoyy~

Arriving at the carnival, the three cars parked beside each other and started to unload. The kids excitedly jumped out of the car, bouncing on their toes as their eyes shone up at the sight of the Ferris wheel and roller coaster rides.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung! Can we go?” Chan asked excitedly, as he started to shake with adrenaline.

The hyungs by now had successfully unloaded their bags and necessities out of the car.

“Hold on Chan,” Jeonghan distractedly said as he looked around the area and then at the group. Seungcheol, having done the same assessment of the area, turned to the group and claimed, “There’s not many people out today, so I think we’re good with fans; we won't need face masks. However, now listen up. These lovely bodyguards are here with us today for our safety. However, they’re going to be following us at a distance so we don’t garner too much attention onto ourselves as we already are. We are also going to split up into groups so that we don’t put too much attention to ourselves, and we can go around to more rides and explore.”

"Okay, let's see-"

“I CALL JIHOON.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes in fondness as Soonyoung pulled him once again by his side.

“We’ll go with you hyungs!” Seungkwan said, as he tugged Hansol over with him.

“I’ll come too.” Wonwoo offered as he walked towards the group.

“Alright, that’s one group.” Seungcheol said.

“Me and Minghao are going together!” Mingyu exclaimed.

“Jun, come join us!” Minghao draped an arm over Jun’s shoulder.

“Alright.”

“Jisoo-hyung, I wanna go with you!” Seokmin exclaimed, pouncing over to his side.

“Me too!” Jeonghan stepped over to his fellow unit members.

“Alright, Chan. Which group do you want to go with?”

“Um… I’ll go with Jun-hyung’s group.”

“Alright, then I’m with vocal team. Now that we have our groups, let's go in! Have fun, take pictures and videos, and remember that we’re meeting at the pier at 5 to regroup!”

“Okay hyung, you have fun too!” Seungkwan waved, as his group started to head towards the entrance.

“See you all at 5!” Said Mingyu, as his group too followed behind Jihoon’s.

Seungcheol’s group was the last to follow as they all paid for their wristbands and ventured inside with their body guards lurking behind them.

 

With Mingyu’s group:

Dino held his group’s camera high as he took a video of the view behind him along with Mingyu and Minghao when suddenly he was grabbed by Jun.

“Ooooh, guys, let’s go on that ride!” Jun exclaimed, pulling Chan along to a roller coaster ride in the shape of a dragon. Chan handed the camera to Mingyu quickly as he followed behind Jun.

“Um, I’m going to sit out on that one.” Minghao claimed, while Mingyu distractedly nodded in agreement as he tried to get to put the video cam on camera mode.

“Alright, your loss! Let’s go Chan!”

Finally getting it in camera mode, Mingyu positioned himself so that the camera could take in the view of the bridge and water behind him, not noticing as Minghao sneaked into the view as well to be a part of the picture.

“This view is amazing! I can’t wait to take pictures with everyone later.” Mingyu said as he turned the camera around to look at the image.

“Yeah. Hey, after they’re finished with the ride, you wanna go get some food?”

“We just got here!”

 

 

With Seungcheol’s group,

“Oooh, give me the camera!” Jeonghan exclaimed, grabbing the camera from Seungcheol’s hand.

Confused, the rest of the group looked on at Jeonghan as he switched the setting to video mode and started recording himself pointing towards the image behind him of a gigantic face as he walked towards it.

“Look guys!” Jeonghan pointed out, fascinated and excited as he jumped around a bit.

Looking around, Jisoo could see that they were garnering the attention of some nearby fangirls.

“Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan did not to seem to care as he continued recording, adding in some waves and peace signs. Sighing, the rest of the group started to follow as they started to wave at the line of people piling by the sides as they watched Jeonghan record himself.

 

 

With Jihoon’s group,

Hansol took the cotton candy from Seungkwan and ran off with Jihoon and Wonwoo as Soonyoung paid for it. Jihoon held their group’s recording camera in his hand as he started to record them laughing at Soonyoung and Seungkwan’s yell for them to come back with their food. As Wonwoo placed a hand over Jihoon’s shoulder, suddenly,

“Oh, hyung, I remember this game! Can we play it?” Hansol said as he pointed over to a shooting booth game it seemed like.

Jihoon looked over as well and the three of them started to head over. Soonyoung and Seungkwan had caught up in time, and upon arriving at the booth, decided to sit out. Hansol handed the cotton candy over to Soonyoung and Jihoon handed to camera to Seungkwan as Seungkwan recorded the other three competing in the game. Wonwoo started to shoot everywhere, and even Jihoon was concentrating hard to win, but in the end, the prize was given to Hansol.

“Yess, I still got it!”

“That’s not fair, you had experience already!” Jihoon jokingly pouted, but smiled seeing Hansol’s gleeful expression of choosing a little charmander as his prize.

Jihoon took the camera back from Seungkwan, and hyped with sugar from the cotton candy, started to feel the energy rush as he bounced on his toes.

“Soonyoung-hyung, let me get some too!” Seungkwan pouted to Soonyoung who was in front, enjoying the cotton candy by himself. Hansol himself started to also get into the hyper mood as he joined Jihoon in jumping around and acting silly as Seungkwan managed to get the cotton candy and was enjoying it in front of the camera.

“Alright, let’s head off to the group meeting place now before you guys end up going too hyper from the sugar rush,” Wonwoo said in the back.

 

 

“Reunited and it feeels so gooood.” Seungkwan sanged as his group was the last to make it to their group meeting spot.

“You’re late.” Ming-hao deadpanned.

“Aw hyung, why you gotta ruin my fun??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyper Jihoon in the music video gave me life. he happy seventeen happy i happy it's simple.


End file.
